Carrie Beff
Carrie Beff '''is the evil, gender-opposite, doppleganger of Corey Riffin as well as the band leader of The Newmans, Grojband's rival band. The Newmans exist only to overthrow Grojband and become bigger than them. She is Mina's younger sister. She is voiced by Lyon Smith. Biography Concept Biography Carrie Beff is a thirteen year old girl. She is a singer and a guitarist and the leader of her own band known as The Newmans. She is very dedicated to her band and she is determined to make her band become world famous. The only thing standing in the way of this is her rival band Grojband which is lead by her worst enemy and gender opposite doppelganger Corey Riffin. He and his band always outrank her band as one-step ahead rivals. Carrie and her band will constantly get into not only band battles, but also burn battles with Grojband in attempt to finally take their band down and reach to the top. Unfortunately for her, they always fail at this. This doesn't stop her from trying to accomplish her dreams. Carrie is not alone when it comes to her dreams. She has the help of not only her bandmates, but also her sister Mina. Her relationships with her bandmates are similar to the relationships that Corey has with his bandmates. Lenny has a secret crush on her but he is too afraid to admit it. He is also aways trying to stop her from putting her bad ideas into action because of all the reasons they might fail but she never listens to him and sure enough, her plans end up failing just as he said they would. Creepaway Camp Carrie first appeared in the episode Creepaway Camp where she and the other Newmans faced off against Grojband in a Scary Song Competition. She first got into a burn battle with him before the competition started. She told him that his band came a long way for nothing. She had also revealed that she had won the exact competition twice in a row for the past two years. She also finished the burn battle by telling Corey to imagine the worst burn of his life being sent to him twice. During the competition, Carrie sang the song Ghosts of Clowns, which unfortunately for her, caused her to lose the competition. At the end of the episode, Blade Stabbington threw Biteface at her which caused her to run away screaming. Space Jammin' Carrie appeared again in the episode Space Jammin' where she had booked her band a gig at Sludgefest which eventually ended up being a battle of the bands with Grojband. While Carrie was backstage with her band getting ready for the preformance, her body was suddenly possessed by G'ORB who took complete control of her mind and got into a battle of the bands with Grojband instead of her. G'ORB controlled Carrie to call Mina so that they could track down Trina where they soon kidnapped her and held her captive in their U.F.O. in order to get lyrics from her diary. When the band battle began, G'ORB was still passing himself off as Carrie is his band preformed the song Entry 4987: My Secret Fear and Junk which lost the competition for themselves and The Newmans once Grojband outranked them by playing My Secret is Out. After this, G'ORB left the body of Carrie, leaving her on the ground with the others where she feel asleep. Rock the House Carrie appeared again in Rock the House. In this episode, it was revealed that Grojband would be facing off against The Newmans in a Curling Competition. Carrie and Corey got into a burn battle when they first started talking to each other. During the competition, Lenny was too afraid to fight when it was his turn so Carrie had to push him over the edge. When it was Carrie's turn, she went up against Corey and used her electric guitar as a weapon. However, before she could even reach him, Corey used his One Man Band Pack to blow her away with the sound wave which caused he to fly off track, losing her the game. She tried to strangle Corey while he and the band were singing onstage but the others held her back. After the song, The Newmans left in rage and after Lenny tired to correct Corey after making a gender mistake about him, Carrie grabbed his arm and told him to stop talking. Appearance Carrie looks exactly like Corey only with longer hair that is similar to Mina's, She has a red bow on the skull on her hat. She wears an orange skirt instead of pants. She wears black eyeliner. She has a more female-like body, being more wide around the waist and her voice sounds more high pitched and girly. Personality Carrie will stop at nothing to make her band a bigger and better band than Grojband's. She is very determined to do so and will let nothing get in her way. She puts her life on the line to make her band's name become the most popular name around and never gives up on being superior to Grojband. Unfortunately, she always fails at becoming better than them and Grojband is always being the band with the upper hand. Relationships *Mina' - Mina is Carrie's older sister. Unlike her counterpart and his sister, Carrie and Mina both love each other dearly and are always looking out for each other and staying by each other's sides. Not much of their relationship has been seen throughout the series but on rare occasions, they are seen interacting with each other and liking each other a lot. In the episode Space Jammin', Mina went to Carrie's gig at Sludgefest to cheer her on. In the episode Kon-Fusion, Mina and Carrie fumped each other saying "Fumps us sis" when they saw each other at Fuse This but Trina told Mina to drop the sibling love. *'Grojband' - Carrie, along with the her other fellow Newmans hate Grojband. They are their rival band who they are always trying to be bigger and better than. However, she and her band always fail and Grojband keeps their title of being more superior to them. The member of Grojband that Carrie hates the most is Corey being that Corey is the doppelganger version of herself. They are usually seen getting into burn battles with each other as seen in the Battle of the Bands, Creepaway Camp and Rock the House. They both agreed to become friends in the episode Kon-Fusion when they fused bodies and became the same band, but they got on each others nerves and had trouble getting ready for the gig. At the end of the episode, Corey and Carrie along with the other Newmans went back to being rivals again. *'Lenny' - Lenny is a boy who is in the band with Carrie. He has a secret crush on her just like Laney does with Corey. Carrie only sees him as a friend right now and it is unknown what it will be like if he asks her out. Carrie is always trying to do something stupid and dangerous and Lenny is always trying to warn her to stop but she never listens. *'Kim' - Kim is a close friend and fellow bandmate of Carrie. The two of them are very supportive of each other gien that their goals in the band are very similar. *'Konnie''' - Konnie is a close friend and fellow bandmate of Carrie. Konnie is very loyal to Carrie. She always agrees with Carrie and goes alogn with everything she says. Quotes *"So, it looks like you came a long way for nothing, Riffin" *"Wev'e won this contest two year's in a row that's the same number as you've never won" *"Well, imagine the worst burn of your life just got sent to you, TWICE!!!" *"Okay Newmans, are we ready to rock or are we ready to roll?" *"Not sorry to disappoint you, gross band but you're not playing any winners. You're playing us." *"Ready to lose again Corey?" *"This one's going to be candy. Nobody out solos me!" *"Close it Lenny!" *"We're so much bigger than Grojband and like, most buildings" *"You guys, I seriously just crushed the mall!" *"Okay Newmans, let's jam!" *"Mash up anyone?" *"Yeah we're any good!" *"And if our organs don't fail, we're going to play here tonight." *"Our songs have to be the opposite. Our song will be the awesome one. Burn!" *"Does he always do stuff like this?" Episode Appearances *Creepaway Camp *Space Jammin' *Rock the House *Wish Upon a Jug *Six Strings of Evil (Cameo) *Grin Reaper *Kon-Fusion Trivia *The meaning behind her first name "Carrie" is melody and song. Carrie's first name matches who she is being that she is a singer. **Her surname "Beff" is based off of the famous acronym BFF (Meaning best friends forever). *She has the same hairstyle and a similar color to her sister Mina. *She is the only Newman who's surname doesn't sound anything like her Grojband counterpart's. *Out of all of the Newmans, Carrie does the most talking. Gallery A Headshot of Carrie.jpg G'ORB Possesing Carrie.png Corey and Carrie.jpg Carrie Singing Ghosts of Clowns.png Evil possessed Carrie.jpg The Newmans in Creepaway Camp.png Little Carrie playing her guitar.png The Newmans in Rock the House.jpg A Carrie Pic.jpg Little Carrie happily playing her guitar.png Carrie's Feet.png Happy Carrie.jpg Carrie barfing up G'ORB.jpg G'ORB possessed Carrie.jpg Little Carrie strumming really hard.png Little Carrie nervously playing her guitar.png Carrie on the phone.jpg The Newmans in Battle of the Bands.png Carrie playing music.jpg The kids love their song.jpg It's a song about GHOSTS OF CLOWNS!!!!!!!!.jpg Carrie terrorizing the kids.jpg Carrie guitar rage.jpg|Carrie attacking Corey with her guitar sound wave Carrie/corey.jpg newmans guitars .jpg|Newmans playing outside References *http://neptoonstudios.tumblr.com/post/56777971309/what-is-the-correct-spelling-for-carries-name-is *http://neptoonstudios.tumblr.com/post/59785535568/what-are-carrie-and-minas-relationship-as-sisters See also Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Newmans Category:Antagonists Category:Bad Category:Female Category:7th Grade Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Beff Category:Alternate Versions of Corey